A variety of couplings and connectors are employed for fluid dispensing and are widely used in powered or gravity dispensing systems, for instance, in the dispensing of non-shelf stable food items.
Typically, these fluid couplings use connection types that include an insert and/or cap connected with a fluid source, such as a bag or bag-in-box. The insert is coupled with a connector or coupler body that can access a fluid dispensing system, such as a fluid line. Many times, such connectors employ a piercing member at one end so as to puncture a membrane seal disposed on the insert when the connector is mated with the insert for fluid dispensing. Further, such connectors used to mate with the insert on the fluid source are produced so as to be reusable.
However, such couplings can become contaminated, particularly on the reusable connector side where contamination problems can occur after dispensing from a fluid source, such as dairy products and other non-shelf stable food items requiring clean environments. For instance after dispensing is finished, such reusable connectors or couplers are mated with another insert body on a filled food source and may carry contaminants left from the previously emptied food source. Further, such connectors still lack suitable structures to prevent product entrapment and product spill during connection from the food source insert or cap.
Therefore to prevent such contamination issues, there is a need to provide a coupler apparatus with a connector device on the dispensing side that is disposable after one time use, while providing a coupler that is conveniently produced in a cost effective manner. Further, there is a need to provide a connector device with improved structure for maintaining suitable seal and retention qualities during connection with a fluid source containing food items for dispensing.